Una mente inestable
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Nadie me quiso decir quien eras, lo averigüe yo mismo y no eras como yo quisiera.


_**Se que debo actualizar mi otra historia, pero esta ya está escrita así que decidí subirla. Se titula:**_

_**UNA MENTE INESTABLE**_

* * *

Todo mundo sabe las consecuencias que una mente inestable puede traer, bueno tal vez yo no, por eso no supe controlar la situación y tu te alejaste de mi para no hacerme daño.

Una mente inestable, creo que todos en algún momento es la vida lo hemos sentido, pero yo no sabía que consecuencias traía el no saberla manejar, me mostraste muchas cosas que yo no sabía y me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo.

Nadie me dijo como eras, pero quise averiguarlo, al principio fue algo natural, algo normal, algo especial. Pero con el paso del tiempo, tus ataques se empezaron a nota y me dijiste que de vez en cuando tenías una mente inestable, que no pensabas con querencia y no sabías lo que hacías, solo lo hacías para ser feliz, sin importar el costo.

Al principio fue bueno, me enamore de ti, por eso te conocí, la necesidad de saber quien eras fue tan grande que no pude evita hablarte. Di gracias a que no me ignoraste y que me dejaras entra en tu vida.

No te culpo por ser como eres, nadie puede saber la razón de la existencia de los demás, solo de ti mismo, por eso te preguntaba, ¿qué crees que has venido a hacer a la Tierra? y tú siempre me respondías: a ser una inestable más.

Quise ayudarte, pero cada vez que lo intentaba te negabas, eras mayor de edad, me reclamabas tus derechos, no me dejaste entrar en ti por completo.

No sé donde estas, pero si se que cada día estas empeorando más, tu mente ya no te hace caso, tu le haces caso a ella. Te dejas manipular con ella, te dijo que te alejaras de mí, que no necesitabas de mí, que yo era un estorbo para ti.

Mentes inestables, ahora a gente así ayudo, quiero que sepan que no están solos y que me tienen a mí para mejorar. Yo se que pudiste haber cambiado, yo se que querías, pero esa vocecita en tu cabeza no te lo permitía.

Te conocí, creo que fue un error, se que fue así por el simple hecho de que no estas aquí. Te dije que te ayudaría, pero fuiste necia, no escuchabas a los demás, nunca los dejabas entrar.

Conocí a alguien al igual que tu, pero esta vez fue diferente, el quiso mi ayuda y no se la negué. Él confió en mí, yo en él. Sabíamos que juntos encontraríamos la manera de aclarar la mente, de ser estable.

Un día te mencioné, al parecer él también te conoció, no sé si tu a él, pero su nombre es Kendall, Kendall Knigth. Es un chico estupendo, alguien que con todas sus fuerzas logró superar a su mente y echar a fuera a la vocecita que lo martirizaba.

Kendall es sensacional, alguien especial que poco a poco empecé a amar, fui correspondido, me hace tan feliz.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras cambiado?, tal vez en vez de Kendall tú serías el dueño de mi corazón. Pero no hay manera de comprobarlo porque te fuiste.

Debo admitir que me dolió tu partida, pero tenía a gente conmigo que me apoyaba, una de esas personas, James Dinamond, mi mejor amigo, creo que lo conociste, pero no le caíste bien, el no quería que una gente inestable estuviera conmigo.

Soy feliz, no me quejo de mi vida, quiero a mi familia, a mis amigos, amo a Kendall y se que el me ama a mí. Soy feliz así. Pero se que mi vida no esta completa, no sin ti. Te consideré mi amigo, mi hermano, mi primer amor, quise que estuvieras conmigo, pero en vez de hacerme un bien con irte, me dejaste un gran vació en mi corazón.

Ya no te quiero como antes, ya no como mi personita especial. Te quiero, como a un amigo, quiero que estés conmigo, que seas mi hermanito. Te Amo, de una forma fraternal.

No sé porque maldita sea te conocí, pero no fue bueno, me lastimaste, me dejaste. Te conocí, porque la curiosidad me mataba las venas, Te quiero pero a la vez Te odio.

Fue bueno y a la vez malo, me dejaste un gran vació y solo tú puedes llenarlo.

Nadie me dijo las consecuencias de tus actos, pero ahora se que eres malo, se que eres una de esas personas que hace las cosas inconcientemente, porque tienes una mente inestable.

Nada ni nadie puede cambiar el hecho de a verte conocido. Pero fue mi culpa que mi situación este así. No hay excusa para lo que sucedió, al menos que la curiosidad sea una. Nadie me decía quien eras, yo lo averigüe.

Tú y yo sabemos que me buscaras, a veces siento que me vigilas, porque conozco la sensación de tenerte cerca. Sabemos que ese encuentro esta cercano, que tu lo quieres y yo no. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no quiero volver a verte.

Eres mi veneno personal, el veneno que con solo tocar te matará, por eso no quiero que me sigas, que me vigiles, que te acerques a mí.

Mi vida es sensacional así, no me la eches a perder. Si me quieres aléjate de mí. Si me amas, déjame vivir.

Al principio nadie me quiso decir quien eras, Carlos García, lo averigüe yo mismo y no eras como yo quisiera, eras UNA MENTE INESTABLE.

Atte. Logan Mitchell.

PD: Te dejo esta carta a fuera de mi casa, para que sepas como me siento y te largues de mi vida.

* * *

_**Y ¿qué les pareció? espero que bien. Les propongo algo a mis lectores. Si estas historia llega a 10 Reviews, subiré un segundo capitulo con el pensamiento de Carlos después de leer la carta de Logan.**_

_**Espero y les guste, y que me dejen sus reviews porque el segundo capitulo ya lo tengo hecho.**_

_**Atte. Cinthya"**_


End file.
